My first Christmas
by XxPersephone
Summary: Nami tells Robin a christmas story, her christmas story. She can't forget her first Christmas in this crew.  Taking part after the 2years period.Plus future lemons.Warning it may be OOC...Enjoy PS the story will move on with Nami's new Christmas xD
1. Chapter 1

I don't own One Piece…Enjoy this Christmas story for One Piece

The beginning of a Christmas story…

_How many Christmas are we counting together? Three, Four or maybe even more… Despite how many years have been through, I will never forget the first Christmas day that I spent in this crew…How could I. How could I forget the cold, fake, unsure little girl who did not trust or believing anyone? Specially, her captain. _ The navigator smiled in the last thought. Her character back then and her character now are like two different people. Now, she can't imagine her life without them._ "I can't live without them, without him…" _ She giggled… "_That idiot, if I don't have him in my life then, who am I supposed to punch?" _ She frowned in the last thought… She had almost lost him many times… She was away from him for more than two years…

"Navigator-san, do you mind If I go to the bath first?" The young archeologist asked

"No, go ahead Robin" Nami answered

"Are you alright?" Her friend stood behind the door

"Yeah, fine. I am just thinking" Nami smiled

The black haired woman walked inside of her friend's room and sat in the chair next to Nami's

"You can tell me if you want" Robin smiled politely

"Really, it isn't something important. I was thinking my first Christmas in this crew… It was so different from what I have used to" She had a fixed stare in her face

"It sounds interesting to me. I would like to hear your first Christmas" Robin waited for her friend to start

"Okay…But if you get bored or something just tell me…" Robin nodded with her head "I was the only girl back then, we were only five…Me, Luffy, Zoro, Ussop and Sanji. Well, Sanji has just joined our crew. It was just before the incident with Arlong… I did not trust any of them… I was always thinking that they wanted something more from me…If you understand what I mean… However, as long as they haven't asked anything, I could use them in order to go in my destination… My hometown… Cocoyashi… It would be a great lie if I told you, that I didn't like them, but my life learned me not trusts anyone. So, I was really cold. Sometimes I was envying and arguing with myself, because it wasn't letting me to truly love them… Somehow, I wanted to. All these things had been frustrating me for a long time until the Christmas came. Then the things became a little bit clearer than it was. That day…_:_

"_Nami-swan, what would you like to eat in a day like this?" The cook of our ship asked me._

"_What the special has a day like this?" I asked confused._

"_Nami-san, it is Christmas!" Sanji said surprised_

"_What is it?" I asked more confused_

"_You don't know what Christmas are?" Sanji looked at me really surprised_

"_No, should I?" I was getting angry_

"_No of course…Hmm…maybe the other bakas don't know too…You shitheads come here," Sanji yelled_

"_Huh?" I was waiting curious "What the special with that day?" I thought_

"_Oi Sanji, is time for dinner?" Luffy asked_

"_Do you know what Christmas is?" Sanji asked all of them, and all of them looked at me. I shrugged._

"_As I thought. It is a beautiful feast with many traditions. Well basically is about a religion.." _

"_I don't believe in any God" Zoro said_

"_Would you shut up and listened to me?"Sanji yelled_

"_Do not tell me what to do" Zoro screamed_

"_Both SHUT IT!" I punched them. Luffy and Ussop were laughing…_

"_I am sorry Nami-san. As I said, it has to do with a religion but it means many things. This day you are supposed to show love to your friends, eating all together, giving presents to each other, with a few words have fun in any way you think best, of course with the company of people you love…That is Christmas, a day of love and forgiving" Sanji finished the explanation of the Christmas. Both Luffy and Ussop were ecstatic of the whole day thing, Zoro, Sanji were quiet, and I was crying inside of me. I couldn't love them, and the only people that I love were away from me… So that was meaning that I couldn't have celebrated that day. _

"_So Nami-san what would you like to eat for Christmas?" Sanji asked_

"_Nothing…I have to finish my maps" And l left them. When I closed the door I ran towards my room. I shut the door and fell in the floor… I was about to cry when I heard footsteps. I ran and sat in the chair in front of my desk. Someone opened the door and walked close to me. He didn't say a thing. He came closer. I wasn't moving but I stood still. He turned my chair a little bit so he could have seen my face. His eyes were invisible from the shadow of his hat. With his finger, he wiped out a tear that had left in my cheek. My eyes shut opened in his touch. The next minute I couldn't see anything, because of the tears that I was trying to hold… He took his hat and put it in my head. Then he hugged me and left me alone. From the sock, I couldn't even cry or breathe… It wasn't making any sense. "Why in the world did he gave me his hat, his treasure?" I thought._

_The hours were passing and believing or not I was in the same position as his left me. My eyes were hurting and suddenly I thought that I wanted to give them something… I took my pen, papers and started sketching all of my crewmembers. I have to admit that the one's sketch of face that I couldn't draw was Luffy's, I couldn't decide in which expression I should draw him. Angry, funny? Or just happy. When I decided, I started sketching his face. _

"_Oi Nami, it is close midnight… Sanji prepared dinner will you join us?" Ussop asked me._

"_Yes, I will come in a minute." I finished with my presents, and ran toward to the dining room…"_

…

"ROBIIIN, are you in the bathroom?" The captain asked…  
"No captain-san, I want take a bath" Robin replied

"Ok, I will wait" Luffy said

"Robin-nee-chan, go and take a bath. I will tell you the end of the story later." Nami smiled. That moment Robin felt like she was a kid, back then when her friend Jaguar D. Saul who was telling her stories. She smiled and left the room. She never thought that she had so many commons with Nami…But one more thing that she noticed is that Nami always had a special place of her heart for the reckless captain, and that fact was really sweet… Now she was almost sure of some things…

To be continued

A.N hey guys new Christmas story…I was thinking about it for a long time…Nami's feelings and stuff like that. I also love the relationship between Robin and Nami…They are like sisters! Don't you think? Sorry for any grammatical etc mistakes. Please tell me your opinion…flames are welcome :P bye bye for now


	2. Chapter 2:The end of a Christmas story

Here I am with a new chapter I hope you will enjoy it…I don't own One Piece…The story is taking part after Sanji joined their crew...I know the things didn't happen this way but i would like to write about Nami's feelings before the incident with Arlong...Thank you for remind me to say this xD

The end of a Christmas story

Robin tried to finish quickly her bath; she was interested on her friend's story. _"I have the same feeling as the one I had when I was expecting to hear the stories of Saul, so strange really…" _ Robin giggled in the last thought. She dried out her hair and walked out of the bathroom. Even if she was a thirty, she felt like a child. She knocked three times the door of Nami's room and entered in. Her friend was sitting on the desk, with a cup of tea on her side.

"Nee-chan, have you already finished your bath?" Nami wondered aloud.

"Yes, probably I was quickly…So, can you continue your story Navigator-san?" The black haired archeologist asked while she was sitting on a chair next to Nami.

"Well each Christmas I have the same nervous feeling like the one I had back then… It is annoying:

_I picked up all my drawings, and left my room. It was cold outside, but I didn't care. I had to feel that kind of excitement since a long time. That fact made me felt nervous and somehow strange. I wasn't feeling comfortable with that new, forgotten, or even forbidden feeling. Because before I met him, I had given up all of my dreams in order to accomplish my purpose, to set free my island… However, when I met him, it was as if I had forgot for some seconds the things that were killing me and had the chance to build a future like I wanted to. Until that Christmas day, I have never thought such things but when Luffy gave me his hat, he didn't only show me that I was something important to him, but also his hat gave me the will to move on, to believe again in someone, to make dreams…_

"Navigator-san? Navigator-san?" Robin called repeatedly but her friend was lost in her thoughts.

"Oh Robin, I am sorry…I was thinking about something" And as the young girl finished her sentence, her cheeks became a slightly red.

"It doesn't matter…" Robin waited patiently with a kind smile on her face

"What I was saying oh yes, we had left on the part where I was giving them their presents…"

_I opened the door and looked all of my crewmate's faces, one by one. Everyone was looking at me; probably they didn't know my attitude… The only one who had a stupid smile on his face was Luffy. As I looked at him, I couldn't help it and I smiled too. Then everyone relaxed and started to eat their meal. As it was expected, Sanji had made amazingly good foods. When everyone had finished with their food, they stood up and sat near to the fireplace. _

"_Time for presents!" Ussop said._

"_Oh, I couldn't make anything but I didn't steal anyone's food" Luffy smiled with his achievment...  
_

"_Well mine present was the food. So, merry Christmas everyone" Sanji smiled_

"_I have made small dolls that representing all of us," Ussop said proud with his work. He gave the dolls to all of us, but…_

"_Uh…really beautiful, but why am I having a doll of Luffy?" I asked_

"_Well, these dolls are not just presenting us but also our strong friendship…" Ussop smiled_

"_Why I have a doll with grass-hair?" Sanji asked aloud_

"_Why I have a small lover-cook?" Zorro yelled_

"_I have Nami…! Shishishishi" Luffy laughed_

"_But Ussop, who is having your doll?" I asked him_

"_Merry has my doll, and I have hers too…She is our nakama" I smiled with his kind words, which were the truth…_

"_Well, my gift for you is not something special but…" Zoro stood up and walked toward to Ussop. He gave him a tiny brown bracelet. He threw a blue one to Sanji, and gave to Luffy's hand a red one. In the end, he stood above my head and gave me an orange bracelet. _

"_Those aren't commons, because if you notice, you will see that each one has a small wooden letter, they are supposed to bring luck." He sat in a chair and the next moment he felt asleep._

"_Thanks Zor…Oh he felt asleep." Luffy said disappointed_

"_So what are you thinking of playing a poker?" Ussop asked_

"_Guys…I made something for you," I said aloud. Ussop woke up Zoro. He had a death look on his face, but when Ussop whispered to him the reason of waking him up, he relaxed a bit._

_I gave my sketches first to Ussop then Zoro, Sanji and in the end Luffy's one. Everyone-even Zoro-seemed excited of my drawings. Everyone with one exception, Luffy. He was standing there looking me. _

"_Oi Luffy my drawing isn't perfect?" Ussop stood next to him "Why your eyes are invisible and you are having such a strange smile in your sketch?" _

"_No idea…" Luffy said with a smile while he was cheering up._

"_Nami-swan you made me so…That can means...~~Mellorine~~" Sanji said-God knows how did he translate the fact that I have drawn him._

"_I am glad that all of you like your sketch. I am a bit sleepy so see you tomorrow guys." I shook my hand and walked outside of the room. I cold wind blew my face and made me froze from the cold. I ran at my room and took a deep breath when I got in. I sat near to fireplace and observed the fire. Then I stood up and sat on my chair, opened the drawer of my desk and got out_ _my__ diary. I left it above my desk and I was starting to write when I heard someone's footsteps. He knocked two times the door._

"_Who is it?"I asked_

_He didn't say a thing but he came in…His eyes invisible… I was about to start shouting because he didn't wait for my response… Unfortunately, something in his expression told me that it wasn't the right time… He sat next to fire and with a movement of his hand told me to do the same but I had frozen in my chair waiting an explanation for this mood. He seemed troubled. In his right hand, he was still holding the sketch that I have drawn for him… _

"_Luffy, if there is something that you want to tell me…go for it I am waiting" I told him_

"_Nami, can you please sit here?" He asked me gently while he was showing me with his hand the place that he wanted for me to sit._

"_Ok…" I sat next to fire and in front of our captain…I was waiting for a couple of minutes…when he raised his head and looked at me straight on the depth of my eyes…Like he was searching for an answer… I had to be patient…he was always patient with me… When I thought about that, I looked at him too… I still have no idea for what he saw in my look but that encouraged him to talk_

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure…what do you want to know?" My heart started beating faster… My head was bombarding by millions questions…but I never predict what he intends to do_

"_Why have you drawn me like that…I mean with that shadow in my eyes, with that strange smile when you draw anyone else the same?" He asked my with a questioning look on his face._

"_That was what you wanted to learn… Well, it is little bit embarrassing…"I said while I was feeling my cheeks getting hotter_

"_I am sure it isn't…,"Luffy said_

"_Well, when you gave me your hat, you had exactly this expression on your face…Your eyes were invisible, you had a small and kind smile on your face… Moreover, I wanted you to know that I appreciate your gesture because it helped me…that is the reason of drawing you like this… Because I wanted you to understand that in my whole life I will never forget this…See nothing special really" I could felt my heavily blushed on my face. He just half-smiled and closed my in his strong embrace… It felt nice there, a feeling as if I had been finally home. That feeling changed when I started being unable to breathe…_

"_Luffy will you please let me…I can't breathe" I whispered_

"_Shishishishi…yes of course Nami. I forgot" Luffy let me with a chuckle… "I knew that you had a good excuse, but I couldn't even imagine that an excuse would cheer me up in this level…shishishishi" _

"_Yeah…I am happy for making you happy," I whispered "So, take back your hat" I gave him the precious hat  
_

"_Oh thanks Nami...it looked good on you" He grinned_ "_Do you like Christmas stories?" He asked me_

"_Yes a lot, unfortunately I have heard few stories," I told him_

"_I could tell you many stories with me…" Luffy said_

"_I would like very much" I agreed and lied down with my head in his feet. His was telling me many stories I had lost the count. My eyes were hurting and I closed them with his happily voice telling me stories. After that, I don't remember anything because I fell asleep. _

_The next morning I woke up from someone's loud snore. My hand was touching a muscle body; my face was warming from someone's hot breath. I raised my head and realized that I was sleeping above Luffy. Then I lost my temper and punched him in his head…I think you can imagine what came next…_"

"So that was my first Christmas as a Straw Hat member…" Nami smiled

"Interesting story…Sure captain-san sometimes understand many things…" The archeologist giggled

"Yeah sometimes he does" The orange haired girl whispered

"OH, MY BEAUTIFUL LADIES ARE YOU READY FOR THE CHRISTMAS DINNER? I THINK MY HEART WILL STOP FROM THE EXPECTATION EVEN THOUGH I DON'T HAVE HEART~~SKULL JOKE…YOHOHOHO~~" the musician of the Straw hat crew laughed as usual with his skull jokes

"I think miss Navigator-san is the time for you to get ready for your new Christmas-story…" Robin laughed with knowing how truthful her words were…

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

_A.N __so my friends that was the end of this chapter… I came up with one more chapter that will say about her new Christmas….so the name of the story will change at "My first and my greatest Christmas" Her first Christmas are amazing but her newest Christmas day will be unforgettable… Ok enough …! I hope you have enjoyed my story…So, expect Nami's newest Christmas because that day will change for one more time her life __ Don't forget to tell me your opinion and anything else you want to…Merry Christmas everyone…Enjoy yourselves xD _


End file.
